A Threesome for Your Thoughts
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: Sanji, Luffy and Zoro are left to watch the ship. When Zoro hears the pther two fighting in the kitchen he goes to investigate and things get HOT. YAOI LEMONS! SanjixZoroxLuffy R&R PLZ/THNX


**HEY PEOPLE! 'Kay better warn you this is my first fanfiction so don't get pissed if it sucks... but yeah, this is pretty much lemons lemons leeeemons~! LOL enjoy 3**

Zoro walked down the galley and into the men's quarters, they had just reccently docked on a new island and he was stuck with Sanji and Luffy to guard the ship. The others wouldn't be back until the next day so he was going to be stuck with the shit cook and idiot gomu for a while.

"Well, if those retards are gonna be wandering around I might as well have a nap..." Zoro said to no one in particular.

Zoro opened the door and wandered into his hammock, sleep began to take over as he felt himself drift off into peaceful silence.

He was almost asleep when he heard a loud _crash_ followed by Sanji screaming something about ruining the dessert and shitty gomus. Zoro sighed as he forced himself out of his hammock and up the stairs.

"Oi what the hell is wrong?" he grunted as he threw the door open. There stood a very angry Sanji and a furious Luffy.

Said captain spun around at the sound of Zoro's voice, "Nothing! Just talking 'bout you!" he chirped as he jumped forward.

"Luffy, what the he- MMF!" Zoro was interupted by Luffy's lips meeting his, Zoro was too shocked to block Luffy's tongue. Zoro felt the tongue probing his mouth, it tasted like the meat Sanji had served for dinner that night.

Luffy moved his lips away from the swordsman's, "Steel and alchohol" he stated flatly.

Zoro blinked, "Wha..? WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled, his voice cracking half way through.

Luffy giggled innocently, "That's what Zoro tastes like! ..and it's delicious... I want more" Luffy grin looked more menacing then anything else. Zoro stumbled back, falling on his ass.

Sanji kicked Luffy in the head, "YOU BASTARD!" he shrieked. Zoro stared, "What!" said the very confused Zoro.

The two ignored him.

Luffy got up, "What's wrong? Can't we share..?" Sanji glared before replying, "What do you mean 'share'?"

Luffy grinned, "Simple! I get the front, you get the back!" Sanji grinned back before the two looked over at Zoro who was still sitting on the floor.

"Wha.. what the hell are you talking about?" he stuttere as he watched Sanji walk over to the table to a half-crushed cake. "The shitty gomu ruined it... although we can still eat it, we just have to be creative."

Zoro's mouth hung open as Sanji picked up the cake and walked over to Zoro.

Luffy walked over as well, and the two sat side-by-side in front of a nervous Zoro. Sanji put the cake down beside him and walked behind Zoro.

"What are you-" Zoro was interupted when Sanji ripped the white shirt in oe fluid motion and began reaching for the green haramaki.

A tan hand stopped him, "Are you drunk! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you and what did you do to Luffy!"

Sanji smirked, "I didn't do anything, it was you. You're too damn sexy for your own good." Zoro began the blush furiously, his cheeks turrning crimson red.

Luffy grabbed the haramaki while Sanji distracted him, pulling it off without any care and ripped it in half. "DAMN IT LUFFY!" he yelled, he owed the witch enough money he couldnn't afford any more clothes.

Sanji chuckled, "Relax, he just wants his prize, as do I." the cook hooked a finger around the hem of Zoro's pants. Before the swordsman could say a word (most likely a curse of some sort) Luffy grabbed both sides of his face pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sanji pulled off the pants, tossing them aside distastefully. Zoro sat dumbfounded in his deep blue boxers, finally free from Luffy's kiss.

Sanji smirked, "Oi Luffy, blue isn't the right color for our marimo. What should we do?" Luffy grinned, "It's obvious. We get rid of 'em."

Zoro's jaw hit the floor.

Luffy pounced on him, giggling like an idiot as he tumbled across the floor wrestling with Zoro in an attempt to remove the pesky boxers.

finally, Luffy got a good grip on the blue menace and simply tore them off. Zoro yelped as the cold air crept up his legs and onto his now unprotected member. The red on his face heavily clashing with his green hair.

"Woah... Zoro you're _huge_." muttered Sanji, he had removed his shirt, socks, and shoes along with his belt. The large bulge was enough to stop them from falling down. Luffy followed is example, tossing away his vest and sandals and placing his hat carefully to the side, Luffy's pants were just as tight.

Sanji grabbed Zoro from behind, the swordsman struggled for a second but Luffy flopped down on top of him and wrapped his long rubbery arms around him, keeping him still for Sanji until he could have a turn with his first mate...

Sanji sucked and nibbled on Zoro's neck leaving a trail of hickies, "Sto- nnnnf..." Zoro muttered, letting out a quite moan.

Luffy began to suck on his nipples, swirling his tongue over and around the soft flesh. It wasn't soft for long, Luffy switched over to the other hardened nipple and preformed the same act. Zoro let out another quite moan.

Sanji smiled, "No one's here to hear us be as loud as you want. Let us hear your beautiful voice."

Zoro looked back, Sanji pull him back into a deep kiss. When they parted, Sanji smirked "Luffy's right, your mouth tastes like booze and metal."

Luffy let go of Zoro who was now beet red. The captain smirked, "That was what his _mouth_ tasted like, I wonder what flavour his..." Luffy chuckled a bit, caught in his naughty thoughts as a bit of blood dripped out of his nose.

Sanji reached over to Zoro's nipples and began to fiddle with them before saying "Why don't you find out?"

Zoro's eyes snapped open "No! I don't know what's wrong with you guys, but this is not okay!"

Luffy smiled and kissed his nose, "It's more than okay, it's amazing and we're gonna prove it to you"

Luffy licked the top of Zoro's scar, his tongue swirling back and forth over the torn flesh, working his way down past the tanned abs, past the belly button and down to Zoro's second hair line.

Zoro was hard as a rock, but with two guys molesting him you couldn't really blame the guy. Luffy took the hard member throat deep, licking off the precum and massaging the large cock.

Zoro moaned loudly, leaning backwards onto the more than welcoming chef.

Luffy bobbed up and down as he sucked on Zoro's member, his tongue twirling in every direction. Zoro panted and moaned in rythm with Luffy's skilled movements.

"Luff... I gonna..." mumbled Zoro. Luffy simply ignored him and continued his work until Zoro came in his mouth. Luffy tasted the seed filling his mouth and swallowed it greedily before pulling away.

Zoro breathed heavily and leaned backwards onto the cook he had collapsed onto, Luffy lay on his stomach with a large smile.

Luffy looked up "I was right, Zoro tastes good there too" Zoro's face went even more flushed, Sanji laughed.

The cook's hands snaked up Zoro's chest until a few finers reached his mouth, "Suck" he comanded as his fingertips slipped through his lips. Zoro silently began to suck on the thin fingers, when deemed ready, Sanji pulled them out on Zoro's mouth.

Sanji moved backwards enough to see his goal and placed one finger on Zoro's tight entrance and began to circle it with his finger. Zoro moaned loudly as he felt Sanji's finger enter him and begin to slide in and out.

Zoro let out another noise as the second finger entered, Luffy pulled him into another deep kiss. Sanji's fingers scissored inside Zoro stretching the hole for something larger than his fingers.

Sanji sucked on Zoro's ear, taking an earring in his mouth and playing with it using his tongue before whispereing "ready?" Zoro nodded.

Sanji slowly pulled of his dresspants (Luffy mimicked, feeling out of place being the only one wearing clothes) and tossed them to the wall. He pressed the end of his cock against the entrance for a second before he slowly pushed himself inside. Zoro released a pained moan, tears stung his eyes. Sanji was huge for such a thin guy.

Luffy kissed below Zoro's eyes, cleaning away the tears as Sanji went hilt deep into Zoro. Sanji waited for Zoro to get used to the feeling before he began thrusting in and out ina slow, rythmatic pattern.

Sanji, realizing poor Luffy had yet to climax, began fondling with his captains member, pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts which had quickened into frenzied movements.

Luffy began playing with Zoro's large dick, which was once again hard.

"Zoro.. you're so... fucking tight.." Sanji muttered as he thrust hard into Zoro, finally hitting his sweetspot, Zoro leaned back and let out the loudest moan yet. Sanji smiled, the moan was music to his ears.

"Sanji.. I'm gonna..." Zoro said, Sanji smiled "Yeah... me too..." Luffy made a weird noise, signalling he was reaching his climax as well.

With one last thrust, Sanji came inside of Zoro filling the swordsman with his seed. Zoro let out another loud moan as he came onto Luffy causing Luffy to come into Sanji's hands.

Sanji pulled out of Zoro, allowing the swordsman to flop down next to Luffy, Sanji collapsed half-on top of Zoro. The three lay there for a while, drenched in eachothers cum.

Suddenly Sanji looked over at the cake, "We... never ate... the cake..." he said between breaths.

Luffy cuckled, "We'll eat it next time!" he chirped. Zoro laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

The rest of the time on the island was normal, the crew came back the next day with supplies and they once again set sail. Although, the crew was surprised when the monster trio volunteered to stay and watch the ship on the next island...

**Hope it's not to explicet or anything, it's my first so I'm sure I will get better ^^ Anyways, hope you liked it and sorry if they are OOC... how about you leave a review so I can write another one?**


End file.
